The Real World
by Zsasusaku
Summary: Ino: "Jeez," she adjusted herself in her chair laughing nervously, "I hope my dad doesn't see this. Is he gonna see this? Are you gonna put it on the show?" Interviewer: "Maybe."
1. Casting

Chapter 1: Casting

Interviewer: 3…2…1

Ino: "Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm 21 years old and I was born and raised in Hokkaido. I work at my family's flower shop, and I'm super excited to be here," she squealed. "This is so crazy cause like growing up, I've always wanted to be on The Real World. This is like a dream come true."

Interviewer:" How would your friends describe you?"

Ino: "Bad bitch," she laughed. "Okay wait, I don't want to sound conceited or anything. The thing is, I know I'm pretty, but I don't let it affect how I treat people, y'know? Like, I love telling other girls how pretty they are, because pretty girls don't hate on other pretty girls."

Interviewer: "Really now?"

Ino: "Yeah, hating is an ugly bitch hobby," she laughed.

Interviewer: What's the craziest thing you've done?

Ino: "Jeez," she adjusted herself in her chair laughing nervously, "I hope my dad doesn't see this. Is he gonna see this? Are you gonna put it on the show?"

Interviewer: "Maybe."

Ino: "Oh G-d. Okay so, one time me and my friend were driving home from this party and we got pulled over by the cops. We had all kinds of open liquor and shit in the car, and we just _knew_ we were going to jail. And I was like whatever but my friend was already on her second strike. So before the cop could say anything, I offered to…," she laughed and moved her hand in a small pumping motion,"

Interviewer: "So you…"

Ino: "Oh my gosh don't make me say it… I offered him some favors."

Interviewer: "Was he cute?"

Ino: "No," she shook her head furiously, "but afterwards he let us go and gave us a coupon for iHop."

* * *

Interviewer: "What's your name, age, where are you from, and what do you do?"

Sasuke: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm 21 years old. I'm in training to be a police officer. And I've lived in Tokyo all my life."

Interviewer: "How would your friends describe you?"

Sasuke: "I've been called an asshole a few times."

Interviewer: *Chuckles* "What do you think you'll bring to the house?"

Sasuke: "Me," he scoffed.

Interviewer: "Okay then…"

* * *

Interviewer: "Okay you're on"

Sakura: "Hi guys, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 20 years old and I grew up in Nagoya. And I'm a premed student."

Interviewer: "What makes you interesting to watch?"

Sakura: "Ha, wow," she blurted out as she moved a stand of hair from her face. "Well, I'm really smart and I always speak my mind. I don't care what anyone thinks. No one tells me what to say or think. I have absolutely no problem calling people out. It's like second nature to me," she shrugged.

Interviewer: "Do you think you'll be in the middle of a lot of conflict?"

Sakura: "I hope not. I came here to make friends and have fun. But if someone needs to be put in their place, I'll be happy to do it."

Interviewer: "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Saskura: "I mean there was this one time I got a really low score on an exam and I was scared to show my parents, so I stole my dad's truck and drove all the way to Sapporo to my grandma's house because I knew she wouldn't let them yell at me."

Interviewer: "How old were you?"

Sakura: "14," she laughed. "They were so pissed. But I learned my lesson. I don't run away from anything anymore. The roommates better watch out."

* * *

Interviewer: "Okay yo-,"

Naruto: "Hey guys, names Naruto Uzumak. I'm 21 and I grew up in Yokohama, but I moved to Tokyo when I was like 15. Yokotoko in this bitch! I wanna give a shout out to my bros Choji and Shikamaru! I told you they'd choose me motherfuckers!" he yelled as he leaned into the camera.

Interviewer: "What do you do?"

Naruto: "Oh. Right now I work in a Ramen shop as a food runner. Y'know just until I figure everything out."

Interviewer: How would your friends describe you?

Naruto: "5 words. Life. Of. The. Party."

Interviewer: "So, you're gonna bring the fun?"

Naruto: "Oh hell yeah. It's what I do! Everyone's always calling me up to see what the next move is."

Interviewer: "What's one thing you fear?"

Nartuo: "Oh shit, I never really think about stuff like that. I'm not really scared of anything like heights and stuff. Maybe just being alone. I hate being alone. Hey quick question, that was 5 words right?"

* * *

Interviewer: "Okay, go."

Sai: "Hi you all. I'm Sai…"

Interviewer: "Last name?"

Sai: "It's just Sai."

Interviewer: "Okay, tell us about yourself."

Sai: "I'm 20 years old and I grew up in Honshu. I work as a freelance artist."

Interviewer: What makes you special enough to be on the Real World, and what will you bring to the table?"

Sai: "I feel like I bring good energy wherever I go. I'm a naturally curious person and I think self-exploration and expression are really important. _Especially_ for young people. I think I'll help someone find apart of themselves they never knew existed."

Interviewer: "Self exploration? How far have you explored?"

Sai: "If you're asking if I'm gay then no. I'm more… open. Emotionally, I express myself through my art. I express my physical desires with whomever I see fit."

Interviewer: Interesting.

Sai: "Hn." He said with a light smile. "I just go where the wind blows me."

* * *

Interviewer: "Take 3…"

Hinata: "H-hi everyone. My names Hinata Hyuga. I'm 21 years old, I grew up in Osaka, and I work at the Shimanouchi Library…"

Interviewer: Of course you do. You seem pretty quiet, what's the craziest thing you've done?

Hinata blushed as her eyes darted to the floor. Images of her sweaty, exposed, body pressed against a back wall in the library corner as her coworker pumped into her relentlessly, flashed through her mind.

Hinata: "Uh… O-one time…," she hesitated before shaking her head, "One time I was upset with my boss so I deleted everyone's overdue balance…

Interviewer: "Hm… Why do you want to be here?"

Hinata: "I want to break out of my shell… I-I guess."

* * *

Interviewer: "Ready when you are."

Keba: "Hey guys I'm Kiba. I'm 21, about to be 22 and I grew up in Kyushu. Right now work at an animal shelter as a dog trainer."

Interviewer: "How would you describe yourself?"

Keba: "Alpha male. _Definitely_. And I really have to be in order to train dogs. I have to assert my dominance for work so much that now it's just a normal thing."

Interviewer: "Do you think you'll butt heads with any of the guys?"

Keba: "I don't know. I'm not too worried about it. If I can handle an angry 130 pound Rottweiler, I think I can handle some dude's attitude."

* * *

Interviewer: "Whenever you're ready."

TenTen: "Hey guys I'm TenTen. I'm 22, and I grew up in Yokohama. And I work at my family's gun shop."

Interviewer: 'What do you bring to the table?"

TenTen: "I think I'm pretty cool, calm, and collected, but I'm also willing to get crazy if need be."

Interviewer: "How crazy have you gotten?"

TenTen: "I have a girl's tooth in my room from when she got in my face one day at school."

Interviewer: "Oh wow…"

TenTen: "Yeah…"

Interviewer: "What's something you're afraid of?"

TenTen: "Affection I guess. "

Interviewer: "Why do you think that is?"

TenTen:" Probably because of what happened to my boyfriend…"

Interviewer: "What happened to him?"

TenTen: "He got killed about a year and a half ago," she said as her voice cracked, but it was barely enough for anyone to notice. "After that I just shut down. The closest I've come to another guy is my best friend Lee."

Interviewer: Do you think it's going to affect how you interact with your roommates?

TenTen: I don't know. Maybe. Just the guys though. I'll just let them know I'm not interested to begin with."

* * *

Interviewer: "Is that everyone?"

Camera guy: "Yep."

Interviewer: "This season is going to be weird as hell."

Camera guy: "As long as I get paid I couldn't care less."

Interviewer: "Hn."


	2. Meeting the Roomies

Chapter 2: Meeting the Roomies

Naruto: "Holy… shit!"

 _The camera pans around the house. It shows a huge modern style mansion, equipped with two pools (a smaller one on the upper deck) and a large one in the back yard. 2 large bar areas, 4 bedrooms with twin beds, and another room with a large bed. The mansion had an open floor plan with a large sectional that sat in front of the giant television. Next to the living room was a state of the art kitchen that stored everything from vegetable platters to bottles upon bottles of vodka. The bottom cabinets were stocked with random electronics such as the rolling 'hoverboards' and laptops._

Naruto: "This cannot be fucking real. Anybody here?!" he asked waiting for a response. "... I guess not." He grabbed a drink and ran into one of the rooms and threw his belongings onto the twin bed. He searched the closets; examining all the random things they had been allotted. "This closets bigger than my apartment, jeez." Suddenly he stopped and smiled, examining the bin full of costumes that sat in the corner. He grabbed a Freddy mask and plopped onto the bed. After a few minutes...

Sakura: "Hey anyone here?"

Naruto sat up at attention, smiling deviously under the mask. He snuck downstairs, making sure to avoid the girl as she walked around the house looking for signs of anyone. He slowly tip toed behind her before grabbing her by the shoulders, turning her around growling, "Welcome home!"

"Ahh!" she screamed before falling backwards onto the floor. "What the fuck man?! What's wrong with you?"

 **Confessional (Naruto): "My first thought when I saw Sakura was, yep that's all me."**

Nartuo: "Oh shit, I'm sorry it was a joke," he said as he threw off the mask and helped Sakura up.

Sakura glared at the boy and as she opened her mouth to say something—

Kiba: "Hey, what's up guys!" he was followed in by Sasuke, Hinata, and Sai.

Naruto: "Sup guys! I'm Naruto, and this is… actually I didn't get your name."

Sakura huffed and moved her hair from her face.

Sakura: "Hey guys, I'm Sakura," she said smiling as she scanned their faces with her eyes resting on Sasuke. _Damn he was attractive._

Ino: "What's up party people?! Ino has arrived!" Everyone turned to see Ino dancing in and Tenten following behind her. "Hey guys, I'm Tenten," she said examining the group.

The group introduced themselves and made their way through the house. Screaming (mostly on Ino's part) and picking rooms.

Ino: "Sakura, room with me!"

Sakura: "Okay, okay," she laughed.

* * *

The group conglomerated to the kitchen.

Keba: "So what's up everybody?"

Ino: "I'm stoked to be here man. Any booze?" she said as she searched through the cabinets."

 **Confessional (Ino): Okay y'all I came here to party. I waste no time. Where's the alcohol? It's my lifeline.**

Sasuke scanned Ino's body as she stretched, trying her best to reach into the cabinets. Her legs were lean and her body was tight and curved in all the right places. He walked up behind her, making a point to press himself against her behind as he easily reached into the cabinet to grab a bottle of Fireball Whiskey.

Ino: "Whoa, hey there," she said smiling slyly.

He smirked and handed her the bottle. She bit her bottom lip as they maintained eye contact. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

 **Confessional (Sakura): *sits back in the chair and pouts***

TenTen: "Pass me a glass."

Naruto: "Hey me too," Naruto said as he balanced on the hoverboard, rolling back and forth.

Keba: "What do you guys wanna do for our first night? The club?"

TenTen: "I don't know any around here. I've never been in Tokyo before."

Sasuke: "There's this club called Womb."

Naruto: "Oh fuck yeah, I heard of that place. I always wanted to go."

Sai: "I went there once with a few friends. It gets pretty crazy after 2 am."

Hinata: "H-how crazy?"

Sai: "Just a lot of drugs and stuff."

Hinata: "Oh well... m-maybe I'll stay here tonight and we can all hang out tomorrow."

TenTen: "No way I'm hanging out if I drink tonight, cause I plan to get wasted."

Naruto: "Sounds like my kind of party!" he said high fiving Tenten.

Sai smiled. "I think we should go. It'll be… interesting."

Keba: "Cool."

Ino: "Hell yeah, let's turn up y'all!" She laughed and put her hands on her knees and began to twerk.

"Ayy!" everyone chorused except Sakura who smiled half heartedly and took a sip of her drink as she watched Sasuke stare hungrily at Ino.

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_

Naruto: "Hurry up guys it's almost 11!" he yelled up the stairs at the girls as he propped himself up on the kitchen counter.

Keba: "So what do you guys think of the girls? I feel like they were hotter last season."

Naruto: "Sakura's pretty hot."

Keba: "What would you give her on a scale of 1-10?"

Naruto: "Honestly? 9."

Sasuke: "The fuck? She's shaped like fucking Ariana Grande."

*The group laughs*

Keba: "Yeah I can see that. But she has a great ass, and a pretty face too. She's like an 8."

Sasuke: "True. She's still a 7 at best to me though. Maybe if I was drunk and bored," he said as he took a sip of beer.

Naruto: "No tits and a nice ass is fine with me. What about you Sai?"

Sai: "She has a pretty cute face. She seemed a little uncomfortable earlier. I wonder what's wrong."

Keba: "Sai. We're talking about ass and titties right now. K, dude? Anyways, what about Ino?"

Naruto: "I'm not into blondes but she's pretty hot. 7."

Keba: "Are you shitting me? 7? She's an 8 at the least."

Sasuke: "I'd fuck her. 8.5. She seems like she's gonna be the easiest anyway."

Keba: "Agreed."

They turned to Sai and awaited his answer to which he simply shrugged.

Sasuke: "Anyways," he said shrugging off the moment. "TenTen."

Naruto: "7.988"

Keba: "What the hell kind of rating is that? Just say 8."

Nartuo: "Nah man. When I look at her I don't see an 8. She's cute, but that fucking negative ass attitude is just ugh. "

Keba: "What? Sakura's only slightly less bitchy. Ten's a 8."

Sasuke: "7, maybe a 8 on a good day."

Keba: "You guys are fucking wrecked if you don't think she's cute."

Sai: "I agree. She's attractive."

Naruto: "Well well, look whose dick decided to join us."

Keba: "What's the other girl's name? The one with the huge tits?"

Naruto: "Himara… Himala?.."

Sai: "Hinata."

Keba: "Oh yeah. She's definitely cute. Easy 8.5"

Sasuke: "7.5"

Naruto: "Eh, I'm with Sasuke. She's pretty, but I can't stand shy girls. Especially not here. I came here to FUCK."

Keba and Sai snickered.

Sasuke: "Shut up idiot, before they hear you. Then you won't be fucking anyone."

Naruto: "Oh yeah, I don't want Sakura to think that's all I want from her."

 **Confessional (Naruto): Saukra's definitely gonna be my girlfriend by the end of the summer, or at least my Fuckbuddy.**

* * *

Ino: "Okay what do you think of the guys?" she asked as she put on a hoop earring. "Who's the hottest on a scale of 1-10?"

Sakura: "Sasuke's really cute."

Ino: "Yeah he is," she said turning around. "Did you see the way he was all over me earlier?"

TenTen: "How could we miss him putting his dick on your leg in front of all of us?"

Ino laughed.

 **Confessional (Ino): Sorry girls that dick is mine.**

Sakura took a sip of the red wine from the cup next to her.

TenTen: "Look at you pre-gaming like a classy bitch. It's about time you loosened up."

Sakura laughed. "Uh yeah I guess. I'm just trying to get in the mood for this place tonight," she said as she applied her lipstick.

Ino: "Hinata?"

Hinata: "Huh?"

Ino: "What do you think of Sasuke?"

Hinata: "Oh… I don't know. He seems… okay."

Ino: "But would you fuck him?"

Hinata tensed and her face turned a very visible beet red.

TenTen: "Stop it you're scaring her," she smirked.

Ino: "Scaring her? It's sex. Literally every organism on the planet does it."

Sakura: "I mean… there are variations—"

Ino: "You know what I mean. How about it Hina-boo? Sasuke on a scale of 1-10."

Hinata: "Uh… 6."

Ino and Sakura chorused: "6?!"

Hinata: "Uh… yeah."

Ino: "Okay now that we know you're insane. What about you TenTen?"

Tenten: "I don't know. 8 maybe. He reminds me of someone."

Ino: "Who?"

TenTen: "My ex."

Ino: "Oh well to hell with him."

TenTen stiffened.

Ino: "Okay Naruto. 5. Like seriously," she said slightly frowning.

Sakura: "Okay he's not the hottest guy ever but he's not a _5._ I'll give him a 7.5."

Ino: "Yeah but he seems childish as fuck. TenTen? Hina? Your thoughts?"

The two of them seemed to be lost in deep thought. Ino snapped her fingers in front of Hinata to catch her attention. She jumped slightly as she spanned out of her trance-like state.

Hinata: "O-oh Naruto-kun?"

Ino: "Naruto- _kun?"_

Hinata lowered her head and blushed. "He's very handsome."

Ino smirked. "I'll take that as a 10. Okay your turn Ten."

TenTen: "I don't know, he's not my type. He's kind of annoying. 6."

Hinata: There's Sai too.

Ino: "The quiet one who's wearing the crop top? He's pretty cute. Too bad he's gay."

Hinata: "I don't think he's gay."

Ino: "Gay is the best explanation for whatever's going on with him honestly."

*Sakura giggled*

Ino: "I'll give him a 7, maybe an 8."

Sakura: "8. Maybe a 9."

Ino: "Seriously?"

Sakura: "I like his hipster, artist vibe. And he looks a little like Sasuke."

Ino: "Okay well you get Sai and I get Sasuke. Maybe he'll paint you like one of his French girls."

Sakura laughed. "Shutup."

 **Confessional (Sakura):** **Ino is not getting Sasuke. I can be just as fun as her! Just wait till tonight.**

 **Confessional** **(Ino): Not to be a bitch cause I can already tell that Saks is definitely gonna be my best friend in the house. But honestly, I never get denied. I'll tell Sasuke to let her down gently.**

Hinata: "8… he's nice."

Sakura: "Aw you're so cute Hina."

TenTen: "7. I like more dominant guys. But you're right Saks, he is cute."

Sakura: "What about Keba?"

Ino: "Eh," she shrugged. "7 at the most."

Sakura: " Yeah I agree. His body is nice though."

Ino: "True. If he keeps his shirt off all season he'll be promoted to an 8."

Hinata: "… I agree with Ino. A-about the rating! Not the shirt…" she recoiled.

TenTen: "8. I like his attitude."

Naruto yelled from downstairs. "It's 10:55! At 11:00 I'm coming up there!"

Tenten: "Shutup! We're almost done!... annoying little shit," she said the last part so only the girls could hear.

The girls walked down the stairs. Sakura wore a navy blue fit and flare dress that reached her mid-thigh and chunky heeled booties. She had curled her hair which was usually about waist length to reach her mid back. Ino wore a purple bodycon dress and black heels with her hair down. Tenten wore ripped jeans, a long sleeved black crop top, and heeled combat boots, with her hair in her usual buns. Hinata wore a flowy light blue dress that fluttered when she walked, and black heels.

"Damn Sakura, you look gorgeous girl," said Naruto. Hinata flinched at the pressure she felt in her chest.

Sakura: "Thanks Naruto," she said smiling sweetly. She glanced over to Sasuke who's eyes wandered and landed on what she assumed to be Ino.

Kiba: "Let's go."

Sai: "I'll lead the way," he smiled.


End file.
